halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chiron TL-34 (Labyrinth)
In the post-global interstellar environment humanity has inhabited since beginning colonisation in the late 21st and early 22nd centuries, human history has been punctuated by periods of conflict, the largest of these being the Interplanetary Wars of the mid 22nd century. Since their end, and the surrender of the Koslovic and Frieden groups, the Unified Earth Government has insisted that humanity has been undergoing a Golden Age of peace and prosperity as it expands ever further beyond the confines of our home star system. In fact, this view is completely illusory - even a cursory look at the history of colonisation shows that if anything is true, it is that conflict has been steadily increasing, even before the Insurrection, ranging from small anti-Earth terrorist groups; religious fanatics who variously decree space travel to be an abomination to their deities, or that it is their exclusive right as the "chosen people"; to the most common threat in the modern age, piracy -small, heavily armed privately owned craft hijacking merchant and passenger ships for plunder. In order to better understand and respond to such threats, the UNSC began construction on the Chiron Training/Interplanetary-34 facility in 2440, completing construction in 2452. The station is designed to similate a vast range of extraplanetary combat scenarios, ranging from armed boarding actions, to the repulse of enemy boarders, to survival tactics. Most importantly, it is the UNSC's premium zero-gravity training facility for Naval Special Warfare, and specialises in teaching and refining the skills of special warfare Marines and Sailors. Until it was disbanded, the Colonial Military Administration also regularly sent detachments of Marines to be trained, but discontinued the policy due to expense and the limited number of warfighters who benefited from the training. During its long history, the station has variously been the target of Martian Insurrectionists, provided training for the SPARTAN-II and SPARTAN-III Program, and threatened with destruction by the Covenant during the occupation of Mars in late 2552, surviving the war with minimal damage. Since the conclusion of the Great War, Chiron TL-34 has seen various refits and redesigns to modernise its equipment and account for scenarios never envisaged by its original designers, putting lessons learned the hard way into practice. History Pre-Insurrection Insurrection Human-Covenant War Occupation of Mars Battle of Earth Training Program Orientation Training Simulation Rings Boarding Action Exoatmospheric Survival Aerospace Combat Theoretical Applied Sciences Division Station Commanders * 2440-2450 * 2450-2559 * 2459-2569 * 2569-2582 * * f * f * f * f * f * f * f * f * f * f * f * 2525-2535 * 2535-2542 * 2542-2552 * 2552-current Comments *""Chiron." The Centaur who taught so many Greek heroes. An appropriate name considering the hundreds of thousands of recruits and trainers who have passed through its halls over more than a century. Let's hope that it's as immortal as its mythical counterpart." *"The first thing they tell you in zero-G combat: "the enemy's gate is down." I think it's from some book." *"Even in an age where gravity plating is standard issue on all military ships, the station still uses rotating sections to provide gravity when needed. Something about not wanting artificial influences - I don't know whether its just distrust of new technology, or a way to say "we can't really afford to update, so we'll put a brave face on."" *"You don't just learn how to fight inside a ship - they also teach you how to fly in space. The same lessons on orientation apply just as well when you're at the controls of a Pelican or a Longsword." Category:Canon Expansions Category:Space Stations